Forever Muted
by TheFoxThatTrots
Summary: Lilac has been muted and lost her dreams in the process. When she finds four eggs and a journal locked by a lock, her life was going to change. It was one slip up and she spoke her first words in a while that caused her world to crumble. The X eggs and ? eggs are now popping up more than ever. The world needs her now more than ever, but can she really do it? TadasexOC maybe others
1. Chapter 1

**GAH! I start too many fanfics.**

**Miki: And yet you never finish them.**

**Me: SHUSHOLA!**

**Ran: Don't worry, we'll cheer you on! GO FOXANNA! (It's my new name, I know it's bad.)**

**Me: *table slam* I own nothing. *table slam***

I had my usual dream, dark pit of Hades. It wasn't much, but that's what I get for no emotion or imagination. My face shall stay the way it is now. My lips don't even quiver, my body doesn't even twitch. I am mute, I can speak though, I just don't want to. No one even listens to me anyway, so why waste your voice. I thought this time I was going to die, until my alarm clock went off.

I removed my blanket and stared into the celling. I rolled off the bed and stayed on the cold wood floor. One glance around the room told me the sun wasn't up. I don't have a mom or dad to tell me my curfew; they left me in America, where I was born. Being part Japanese and part Spanish, people would make fun of me. At age seven, my relatives sent me to my Grandmother's house. She lives all alone in Japan. She taught me skills she had when she was my age.

She taught me all about music. I learned how to sing both ways. **(America and Japan have different singing styles. *laughing* Hetalia.)**I learned how to play many instruments. Flute, violin, viola, saxophone, guitar, and piano were my strong suits.

She taught me how to fight, to defend myself. She may be old, but my Granny can swing.

She showed me the world of art. We would paint the garden. With many different flowers, the painting was colorful.

And in the mist of all of this, she taught me to be brave. To stand up for others and what I believed in, but those times quickly disappeared, like sand sinking thought the cracks of my hands.

This year she became gravely ill, I stopped going to school and stayed with her. She slightly recovered but stayed weak. I lost all my dreams on that day. The day I went mute, was the same day.

That was the past, I'm still the same. But, I wish…I wish I could have my dreams again.

I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I put on one of those towel rompers and started tackling my hair. My hair is curly but it touches the back of my knee. It's silky, but it gets knotted really badly. I could hide a backpack in my dirty blond hair if I wanted to. Heck I can hide Dora in there! (I'm pretty sure I can.)As I finish, I notice my hair has a long width. **(I hate explaining, think of Rima's hair but curly.) **I trot back to my room to get my clothes. I drop my school uniform on my bed, only to see four lumps. I remove my uniform, then my covers to see four eggs. I started to freak out inside my head, not showing anything on my face. How is this possible? They weren't there before! I poke the eggs. They were warm, as if life was in them.

One egg had paw prints with wolf ears. There was a symbol of a moon, but it had a diamond shaped star in it. Another had a paint brush and a paint bucket. The next one had a Grim reaper-like scythe with a deadly flower. The last one had a top hat with a rose stencil on it. Next to the top hat was a microphone. But that wasn't it, there was something else. There was a journal, locked by a lock. I put all of the items in my backpack and looked at the clock. I felt that today was the day to bring my violin to the shop. I got dressed and opened the door to my grandmother's door. She was asleep thankfully. I started my trek to the school.

I was almost to the school when I saw a man. He was in his twenties, singing for tips. For some reason I wanted to help him, but I haven't touched my instrument in forever. I was going to return it today.

"There's no need for that!" A cheerful voice said. I turned around to see no one. "From a girl who is afraid to make music to a girl that is not: character change!" A top hat with a rose stencil appeared on my head. Before I knew it I was playing my violin. First it was a few coins. Soon enough, kids going to school surrounded me. Bills were coming in now.

I heard a girl swoon and exclaimed. "The guardians are coming." I turned to my right to see kids in blue and red capes. I stopped my song sharply. The crowed sighed.

"More!" Exclaimed a girl. Soon it was a mob. I could see the guardian come to me.

"Please, may you play more?" I knew his name was Tadase. He was trying to use his charismatic charm on me.

"That sparkle attack isn't going to work on me." I replied with a monotone voice. The crowd was shocked. The guardians were shocked too. I dropped my violin and bow and ran. I knew I should have never come to school. I could hear the guardians call for me. I bumped into a brick wall, or so I thought.

"So you're that girl who was playing." I didn't recognize him, but he looked like a seventh grader.

"Kukai!" It was Yaya. I ran as soon as his attention was off of me. They were still on my tail. Before I knew it I was in a dead end. They started to approach me, but and egg appeared. It was the top hat egg.

"I won't let you hurt her!" It was the girl from before. The egg cracked open.

"Shugo Chara." Amu whispered.

"Lilac's heart: Unlock!" My journal that I got today glowed.

"Humpty Lock." Nagihiko mumbled.

A light engulfed me. The girl smiled at me. "Call me Whym." Whym transformed back into an egg and went into my heart.

"Character Transformation! Delirious Diva!"

I took a minute to look at myself. I had my top hat again but with a huge black ribbon. My crimson sleeveless dress had black lace on the edges. A black corset was laced with black laces had lace on its bottom edge. The dress's skirt was frilly and went mid-thigh. My microphone's wire rapped around my leg. The stilettos had a diamond shaped star. And I finally noticed my black wings.

I flew up in the air and started zooming across the sky. I stopped when I heard voices.

"Character Transformation! Sky Jack!"

"Character Transformation! Dear Baby!"

"Character Transformation! Clown Drop!"

"Character Transformation! Platinum Royale!"

"Character Transformation! Beat Jumper!"

"Character Transformation! Amulet Heart!"

I began flying even faster.

"It's no use trying to talk to her! Plus we only have a few minutes before class!" Kukai tried to convince them.

"But when will we get the chance to tell her?" Amu spoke back.

"We'll have to wait for that chance."

"Guys, we got a bigger problem!" Rima pointed to a group of eggs that had X's on them.

"They're getting away!" Tadase screamed.

"Lilac." Whym spoke to me. I felt like I knew what to do. I flew to a high building and began singing.

"_Ichiban no negai goto oshiete_

_"Anata no hoshii mono"_

_BORYU-MU furi kireru hodo tsuyoku_

_Ooki na koe de sakendemite_

_Taiyou ga mesamenu uchi ni_

_Hajimeyou sekai ha_

_Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru_

_Sou kimi no te wo totte"_

"They're coming back! Keep going!" Yaya cheered.

"_Saa nani ga hoshii no ? Nani wo motomeruno ? _

_Atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni_

_Subete sukuitoru yogoreta yozora ni_

_Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO_

_Furueru te de inori wo sasagete_

_"ANATA NO HOSHII MONO"_

_Ishi no nai ningyou no you jane_

_Namida datte nagasenai_

_Kizutsuitemo usodarakedemo_

_Kesshite kusshinai_

_Honmono dakega kagayaiteiru_

_Mienai chikara ni sakaratte"_

"Go duckies! Gather the eggs little duckies!" Yaya exclaimed.

"The eggs must like Utau's songs when she was with Easter." Tadase inferred.

"_Saa nani wo utau no? Nani wo shinjiruno? _

_Mayotteiru dakeja GARAKUTA ni naru_

_Subete furi kitte yuganda yozora ni_

_Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO_

_Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeruno? _

_Atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni_

_Subete sukuitoru nejireru yozora ni_

_Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO"_

I saw the eggs be purified by Amu. She looked so happy with the eggs being converted. Suddenly my eyelids became heavy. I stumbled around until I tripped over the building edge. I transformed back to my normal self as I fell. The last thing I saw was Whym screaming for me and the guardians trying to save me.

The day I became unmute was the day I lost everything.

**Mystro: You always loved those types of endings didn't you?**

**Me: Yep! I'm surprised I did this all in one Sunday. THE POWER OF INSPIRATION!**

**Mystro: Well give her some reviews and maybe she'll do more.**

**Me: Why do we even bother asking for reviews? No one reviews!**

**Mystro: I have evidence of reviews.**

**Me: On other stories!**

**Mystro: Reader, prove this psychotic hyper chick wrong and review.**

**Me: All of that is right but chick-**

**Mystro: Don't even go there! What are you doing? Review already!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok to respond to the four reviews:**

**1) Animefreak0213 See, that is was I like to read. Sharing a story of mine makes me happy. So thank you very much.**

**2) DragonHeartSpirit You will see soon, very soon.**

**3) Guest Trust me, I took a Mary Sue test and she got between eleven and twenty a.k.a The Non-Sue, she's good.**

**4)** **HunterofArtemis78969 I'll keep that in mind.**

**So as you can see, Mystro was right. Anyway I own nothing and here we go.**

"She's waking up." A voice said. Soon my vision came up to see six faces looking at me. The guardians were hovering above me. I tried to get up my legs were numb. I made sure my face showed no emotion still. I can't be vulnerable at any time. The only problem is I don't know why I must not speak or give of emotion. Whenever I try to speak at my own will, I feel like my brain is trying to tell me something. Am I just afraid of saying too much, or is it something else? I have to try right? I don't want to be this person I'm not. I don't want my heart to be mute. I want to express my ideas. I want to be…

"I WANT TO BE UNMUTED!" I screeched. I notice my journal and for eggs come into my vision.

"Go on." Said one.

"Keep going!" Chanted another. Soon words escaped my mouth.

"My own heart: Unmute." Light escaped my body. It felt like I was being reformed into this totally different person. When the light dimmed I saw my eggs hatched.

"You did it!" Whym cheered.

I heard a scream come from Yaya.

"It's so scary!" I looked in her direction to see a blue haired girl who looked like a grim reaper. She chuckled a little bit as she flew around.

"Hi! My name is Yuki! Nice to meet'cha!" For a grim reaper she's so cheerful. The next one dropped on my shoulder.

"H-hi, m-my name is Mai." She stuttered. There was a wolf howl as she came with a big entrance.

"And my name is Emi!" She announced.

"Whym's here!" Whym said.

"Wow, four Guardian Charas at once. That's impressive." Kukai said. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Tadase with my violin and bow.

"Can you play again?" He asked me.

"Do you know English?" I asked in English. Amu was a little hesitant but she got it, so did everyone else.

I prepared to play one of my favorite sings to play on the violin. I whipped out my phone and clicked on the instrumental version of "Don't you worry child". I would play and sing the vocals, which is the best to me.

"_There was a time_

_I used to look into my father's eyes._

_In a happy home_

_I was a king, I had a golden throne._

_Those days are gone,_

_Now the memory's on the wall._

_I hear the songs_

_From the places where I was born._

_Upon the hill across the blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

I started to play the instrumental here to keep the song going. They seemed to enjoy it. I started improvising until the vocals came back. I began to smile for the first time in a while.

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_There was a time_

_I met a girl of a different kind._

_We ruled the world,_

_I thought I'd never lose her out of sight._

_We were so young, I think of her now and then._

_I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend._

Yaya was jumping around swinging Kukai around with her. I started to grin, seeing joy through my playing.

_Upon the hill across the blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! _

_Yeah!_

I ended the song with a grin. I felt so rejuvenated.

"That's enough fun and games now, we should tell her." Tadase said. I looked at him with curiosity.

"What is it?"

"You have proven yourself a great deal of help with the X eggs." Nagihiko said.

"But now you are a target of whoever is making the X eggs appear." Kukai informed me.

"By yourself you can't stop them." Rima said.

"So, we wanted you to join the Guardians." Amu said.

"But there's no free spot for me." I quickly said. Truly I can't see myself as a guardian.

"We can make one for you." Amu replied.

"We will give you time to think about it. But in the meantime, let me show you around the royal guardian." Tadase offered. I kindly nodded and began the trek around the Royal Garden. There were many elegant plants that gave off an emotion of peace and harmony. It was truly a royal garden.

"Lilac," Tadase started up a conversation. "Do you like playing the violin?"

"I used to, but then something happened. But anyway, today was the first day playing it. Everything is rushing towards me now, I don't know if I can catch up."

"I'm sure you can." I looked at him with shock. I'm surprised he has confidence in me. "My job as a guardian consists of researching every student. So, when you went missing this year, we tried to figure out what happened. But now that you came all of a sudden, we were curious. My Guardian sensed your Guardian Characters which made us even more suspicious."

"So that's why you want me to be a Guardian."

"Not just that, you were able to Character Transform. With you and the other guardians, whoever is creating these masses of X eggs will be defeated. But, that is if you join us."

"I-I can't." I was about to run but strong hands gripped my shoulders.

"Why can't you?" He looked at me with his deep red eyes. They were hinted with curiosity and pain.

"I-I work." I lied. Great, I just lied to _the_ _king _AND I just rejected him. I'm dead, dead meat I tell you. Just put some seasonings on me and stick a pole up my butt and call me dinner. "Oh my, it looks like it's time for me to go to work." I started blitzing through the Royal Garden.

"But you're in school-."

"I haven't stepped one foot in class!" I interrupted. I buzzed pass the other Guardians as I opened the class door. "Whym, Emi, Yuki, Mai come on." My four Guardians flew over and ran with me.

Mission: Flee the area.

Optional Missions:

( ) Stay undetected

( ) Escape within the time limit 0:13

I started sprinting, don't know where, just sprinting. Before I knew it I was off school premises.

MISSION COMPLETE

Optional Missions:

(X) Stay undetected COMPLETE

(X) Escape within time limit 0:02 COMPLETE

FULL SYNCHRONIZATION

I decided to look around town. It felt so different because I haven't been outside my house for a while. I kept on walking to find myself at a café called Cosplay Café. I pushed the door open to see a cool café.

The floors were black, which made the seats pop. On the sides had pairs of white chairs and tables accented with red and black. Sofas were in the middle. Each sofa sat one person so there where three at a table. One sofa would be white, and then there was red, then black. There was a bar too. The wall was a dark red. They had sketches of famous manga and anime characters like Zombie-loan, Pretear, Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura and others either on dividers or on walls with a light behind it. The only problem was that it was empty.

"Welcome back master." I saw a girl about my age tell me. "Where would you like to sit?"

"Umm…I was actually going to ask if I could-."

"Work here?!" Her face shined more than a diamond in the sunlight. "Hold on. Kiki! Master is looking for a job!" A girl, perhaps about in high school came towards me.

"Follow me; let's see if you can work here." Even though the words are serious, she gave them a lighter touch. She took me into this cozy little room that only had a table and a closet. She got a tape measure and she began measuring me. It was awkward because she would mumble stuff as she would write down the measurement.

'She's a Moe, perfect." What? I'm a Moe? Is that good or bad? "Your body can take the pressure it seems. I think you will do just fine. Oh and take off your wig." Wait what? H-how did she know? How could she see though my façade? "And the contacts please." I removed my dirty blond wig and my cap to let my wavy blond hair free. I threw out the fake contacts to expose my frosty cold eyes. At this place, I can be myself for once. But wait, where are my guardians?

**I know I suck, it took me a while to do this so calm down…please? I'm sorry that I said "ending" went I should have said cutoff. I hope this chapter satisfy you and yeah. See ya.**


End file.
